dragon_talefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Demonów
Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Demonów '(デーモンブレイジングアサシンの魔法, ''Ka no Metsudēmon Mahō) to magia typu Caster, jedna z Zapomnianej Magii oraz rodzaj unikalnej Magii Zabójcy Demonów. Jedynym jej użytkownikiem jest Luke Blaze, który jednocześnie jest jedynym przedstawicielem Generacji 0 Zabójców Demonów, która klasyfikuje wszystkich magów, którzy owe umiejętności posiadają w pewnym stopniu od urodzenia. Jest jedną z najpotężniejszych form Magii Ognia oraz Magii Żywiołów. Mówi się również, że pochodzi ona z całkowicie innego, piekielnego wymiaru. Opis Jest to Magia Caster, rodzaj Zapomnianej Magii oraz forma unikalnej Magii Zabójcy Demonów, pozwalająca na przyswojenie umiejętności, typowych dla demona, czyli - nadludzka siła, szybkość, zręczność, a przede wszystkim rozwinięte zmysły i wytrzymałość. Magię Ognistego Zabójcy Demonów cechuje kontrola nad każdą Magią Ognia oraz obdarza użytkownika tymi zdolnościami: *Rozwinięte zmysły, *Fizjologia nadczłowieka/demona (supersiła, szybkość, zwinność, wytrzymałość), *Kontrola piekielnych płomieni, ognia każdego możliwego pochodzenia, *Potężne formy Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Demonów. Luke jest w stanie wytwarzać intensywne ciemnopomarańczowe (właściwie wielokolorowe) płomienie o bardzo wysokiej, wręcz piekielnej temperaturze (wyższej od płomieni Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, zaś równej z Magią Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów). Jego płomień należy do tzw. Płomieni Emocji, co oznacza, że jego siła, w pewnym sensie kolor, temperatura i rozmiar zależą od jego samopoczucia. W przeciwieństwie do wybuchowej mocy płomieni Dragneela, płomienie Blaze'a są w stanie eksplodować z potężną siłą, przez co Demoniczny Zabójca musi kontrolować się, aby kogoś przypadkowo nie zranić. Pod wpływem impulsu, gwałtownie reaguje, emitując ogromne ilości czerwonego ognia, co trudno jest okiełznać. Jest to spowodowane zdenerwowaniem lub agresją (pod wpływem tychże emocji płomienie stają się niebezpiecznie, ale ze wszystkich form najmniej - jest to prawdopodobnie efekt demonicznego pochodzenia użytkownika). Moc tychże płomieni porównywalna jest do chociażby wybuchu atomowego (co oczywiście zależy od stanu emocjonalnego użytkownika) lub eksplozji nuklearnej. Mimo, że najczęściej pojawia się pod postacią mniejszego płomienia, jest w stanie być naprawdę ogromnym, a temperatura może być znacznie większa. Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Demonów wzmacnia odporność i mięśnie użytkownika do maksymalnego stopnia, ale też wyostrza zmysły i wzmacnia resztę atrybutów fizycznych. Drugą unikalną zdolnością Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Demonów oraz samego maga jest teleportacja z użyciem nałożonych na ciało płomieni. Chodzi tutaj głównie o to, że Blaze zmienia się w żywioł, po czym zmniejsza liczbę płomieni z których złożone było jego ciało do zera. W ten sposób potrafił przenieść swoją materię do praktycznie każdego miejsca, pozostawiając za sobą kilka iskier. Luke wykorzystuje bezustannie otaczający go międzywymiarowy portal (prawdopodobnie samo Limbo, powiązane z miejscem jego narodzin), dzięki któremu może podróżować z miejsca na miejsce niemal natychmiastowo, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk. Pozostawia on za sobą czerwono-czarną smugę oraz zapach siarki. Właściwie jest to atmosfera z wymiaru, przez który Luke podróżuje. Jego doskonała orientacja w przestrzeni zapobiega w teleportowaniu się w jakiś przedmiot, to mogłoby skończyć się poważnymi obrażeniami lub śmiercią. Zabójca Demonów posiada '''Płomienie Regeneracji, które charakteryzują się ciemnopomarańczowym kolorem i raczej iskierkową formą. Są w stanie wyleczyć każde możliwe uszkodzenie (stopniowo mogą uleczyć nawet obrażenia wewnętrzne). Lepiej regenerują, gdy płomienie jedzone z zewnątrz są z dobrego, bezpiecznego źródła, jednakże płomienie ze złego nie robią na nim większego wrażenia, ale potrafią sprawić, iż regeneracja nie zadziała poprawnie, bądź znacznie się przeciąga. Kontrola mocy płomieni i unikalne formy to nic; Luke jest w stanie zapalić swoje ubranie i wszystkie przedmioty, których dotknie i przywrócić je do swojej pierwotnej formy. Może zrobić tak, że dany przedmiot lub odzież w ogóle się nie zapali. Ogień z otoczenia jest szybko przez niego wchłaniany, więc nie wyrządza szkód otoczeniu. Poza jedzeniem płomieni, które w zależności od pochodzenia posiadają własny smak, Blaze może wchłaniać każdy ich rodzaj, bez względu na pochodzenie (nie ważne, czy jest to płomień Zabójcy Smoków, Feniksów, czy Bogów) Płomienie Demona są trudne do okiełznania (ze względu na ich unikalność, pozaziemskie pochodzenie oraz agresję), więc nie ma opcji, by przeciwnik wykorzystywał je przeciwko Luke'owi. Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Demonów świetnie synchronizuje się z różnymi stylami walki, co skłoniło Blaze'a do opracowania henzei - własnego, niepowtarzalnego stylu walki, początkowo stanowiącego zwykłą improwizację, opierającego się na parkourze, kickboxingu, kung-fu, ninjutsu, capoeirze i breakdance oraz synchronizacji ruchów przeciwnika. Potrafi utrzymać doskonałą równowagę w każdej pozycji, jaka jest możliwa do przyjęcia. Kieruje się przy tym instynktem, który pozwala mu balansować praktycznie na każdym obiekcie, niezależnie od tego, jak mały i wąski jest ten obiekt. Jego unikalny styl walki polega na zsynchronizowanym połączeniu równowagi ze zręcznością, siłą oraz szybkością, a przede wszystkim Magią Ognistego Zabójcy. Jest również twórcą wielu niezawodnych technik walki wręcz. Magią może atakować lub bronić się z bliska, jak i na odległość. Jako, że Magia jest tak jakby olejem napędowym dla Luke'a, Blaze wzmacnia swoją siłę fizyczną, szybkość, wytrzymałość i zmysły swoimi płomieniami. Robił to tak często, że jego nadludzkie umiejętności może teraz wykorzystywać bez użycia magicznych zdolności. Po przyspieszeniu jest w stanie pozostawić za sobą czerwono-czarną smugę, a gdy uderza, ręce i nogi same z siebie zapalają się ogniem, jednakże tych płomieni nie uwalniają. Postanowił wykorzystywać otoczenie do wykonywania ekstremalnych akrobacji, czy chociażby posługiwania się wszystkim w zasięgu wzroku. Jego zdolności taktyczne i nadludzka zdolność synchronizacji potrafią przeanalizować każdy ruch przeciwnika; ocenić jego determinację, bądź odnaleźć słabe punkty. Pomimo, że w Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Demonów można zauważyć same zalety, można również dostrzec pewne wady, a chodzi tutaj mianowicie o parę skutków ubocznych. Pierwszy z nich zmienia odcień koloru włosów Luke'a w zależności, jak silnego użyło się płomienia. Drugi z nich to przyśpieszony metabolizm, uniemożliwiający Blaze'owi upicie się. W dodatku Blaze musi regularnie spożywać mnóstwo płomieni, gdyż z powodu przyspieszonego metabolizmu szybciej zużywa energię i ją wyczerpuje. Brak pokarmu, czyli płomieni - to brak energii, co źle wpływa na ukształtowanie i używanie mocy ognia. Trzeci i ostatni skutek uboczny to częste zawroty głowy, które mogą doprowadzić do chwilowej utraty równowagi, wymiotów lub nawet przytomności. Wiąże się to z brakiem energii, spowodowanym metabolizmem, więc można stwierdzić, że jest to największa wada Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Demonów. Zaklęcia Podstawowe Zaawansowane Ciekawostki Zobacz także *Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów *Magia Wodnego Zabójcy Feniksów *Magia Piaskowego Zabójcy Smoków *Magia Elektrycznego Zabójcy Bogów